1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to hybrid mobile applications and more specifically to controlling access to secure resources of a mobile device by hybrid mobile applications running on the mobile device based on user-defined, context-aware security policies.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of new mobile operating system platforms, mobile computing has grown in popularity exponentially in recent years. A major factor driving this exponential growth is the availability of a large number of mobile applications that provide functionality ranging from banking to gaming to social networking. To benefit from the constantly growing consumer market for these mobile applications, enterprises are producing new mobile applications that are built from the composition of existing ones at breakneck speed.